After Hiatus Session 8
Master_GM (GM): To start off let's frame the scene around Katriana as she has just looked through the "diary" that was given by Jonah, from Kal Sran. Just as the hologram closes Fynn is seen walking towards her sweat is on his brow. After they have a few words of conversation that will be about the time Jonah, Morse, and the Selonians would be catching up to them from behind. So insert yourselves into the scene when you feel it is appropriate. And action... Adalyn/Katriana hastily puts the holocron away as she senses Fynn approach. Fynn Morano: Fynn takes a seat on a nearby rock exhausted and lightly touching his newly forming black eye. Adalyn/Katriana gasps at the state of him. "What happened? Where's Parl?" Fynn Morano: "Him? Oh, he's dead. Definitely dead." Fynn says shortly. Adalyn/Katriana frowns as she examines his eye. "How did this happen?" Adalyn/Katriana: "And what do you mean dead?" Jonah walks in just in time to hear that Jonah: "Who's dead?" Morse: Morse, seeing a chance to sit, leans back against the wall and slumps down. He is only now able to assess the wounds he took while fighting the Selonians. Fynn Morano: "Well, he said something about selling the information about your real identity to your parents to make up for his loss of the data pad. And then he mentioned taking me out because I was so meddle some or something. He tries to throw me off into the canyon, we tussle and he gets thrown in himself. All in all he probably got what he deserved." Fynn finishes matter of factly. Adalyn/Katriana mouth drops open slightly at the news. "Well... this all worked out great." Adalyn/Katriana: "I'm glad you're alright though... I might have something to help with the swelling." she says grimacing once more at his eye before looking through her dwindling kit. Fynn Morano: "It's no big deal. We should save what we have for Cori till we get out of here." Magalak: "Yes, we should be getting out of here. The exit it not too much further." Jonah: (I like how no one actually told me who we're talking about) Master_GM (GM): (Yeah, I notice. It is was Gentius Parl. Says a disembodied voice.) Adalyn/Katriana passes over Fynn and looks at Morse and assesses his wounds. Fynn Morano: (Adalyn asked where Parl was...) Jonah: (And then Jonah walked in) (After that) Master_GM (GM): (Hahaha, he was asking in character and no one responded.) Fynn Morano: (Maybe your character should be more prompt when walking in on conversations) Jonah looks around. "Wait. Where's Parl?" Alicia G: how badly was Morse wounded? Fynn Morano: "He's dead." Master_GM (GM): (I am not sure, Seth?) Jonah: "That's who you were talking about? Son of a gundark. I knew he was a coward, but not that low." Morse: (Pretty bad. I would have second winded by now, but I think he was in the low 20s.) (And every time I closed the character sheet, it kept erasing what I had set the hp to) Adalyn/Katriana uses her last medpac on Morse after looking over his wounds. Adalyn/Katriana: Treat Injury 37 30 HP recovered "Did you take care if their hive," she looks around at the other Selonians to gauge their status. Morse: Morse winces as Adalyn works on him. "Thanks." "Yeah, we took care of the remaining creatures we found. Found them near the source of the noise." Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow in curiosity "What was it?" Morse: "It was some massive repulsor engine." "Embedded into the rock." Adalyn/Katriana shivers and says to herself. "The Centerpoint..." Morse: "The centerpoint?" Jonah: "Do you really think...?" Adalyn/Katriana: "I think it's what Regem and the others are after." She looks back and Jonah and nods. "It's what Kal was protecting all these years." Fynn Morano: "What exactly are you guys talking about? Being all vague to those who are clueless... " Adalyn/Katriana: "Tell me do the names Hugh Mervan of Correllia, Meloria of Drall, and Profex Rynella of Selonia mean anything to you." she asks looking between Fynn and Morse. Morse: Morse looks at them quizzically. Fynn Morano: "Hugh Mervan..." Fynn whispers. "How do you know that name?" Fynn says beginning to stand. Alicia G: btw Jake.. what was the name of the family hive that got ganked on Selonia? Master_GM (GM): Duchess Sarella. Adalyn/Katriana watches Fynn. "Kal, my mentor, told me about him." she says not sure how much she should say yet. "Why? Who is he to you?" Jonah: (The whole family was a dutchess?) Master_GM (GM): They have no Sir name. Master_GM (GM) You remember either seeing her name there or at least hearing it once. Fynn Morano: Fynn looks hard at Adalyn. "He was my mentor, master if you want to call him that. He was murdered. Poisoned in his sleep by that coward Regem!" Fynn says all of this with teeth clenched and anger in his eyes. "All I have left of him is his old lightsaber..." Fynn says lightly touching his weapon. Adalyn/Katriana frowns. "I'm sorry, Fynn... But I know why he did it.. He was after the stone he was protecting... A stone which will activate the Centerpoint on Correllia. It's the same reason that Royce Roi Kinahay-Glacier killed my master." Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow. "I wonder.... may I see it?" Fynn Morano: Fynn looks at her curiously. "Why?" Adalyn/Katriana: "Well... Kal hid the stone he was protecting within his own saber. I wonder if yours did the same." Fynn Morano: Fynn looks between his lightsaber and Adalyn and slowly hands it to her. "Be careful with it." Adalyn/Katriana takes it, obviously its not the first time she's handled one and turns it over in her hand inspecting the hilt. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 28 Perception 19 Master_GM (GM): It is masterfully crafted. Locked tightly into the hilt is a ovular stone that looks like the ones pictured in the holocron you looked at. It is one of the five. Adalyn/Katriana hands back the saber. "Looks like you're now one of the Watchers." She pulls out the holocron she had been looking at earlier. Morse: Morse looks around at them, "Can someone fill me in? All I know about this stuff is some things I can barely recall." Adalyn/Katriana: "I've just learned about all this myself.. perhaps it'd be best to hear it from the recordings of the one and only Kal Sran." Adalyn/Katriana concentrates on the holocron to activate it. Kal Sran: Once more the Holocron springs to life and Kal Sran appears before you all in the form of a hologram. "Greetings, I am Kal Sran and I am the gatekeeper of this Holocron." Adalyn/Katriana: "Kal. My friend Fynn was the student of Hugh Mervan, but he was killed before he could teach Fynn the importance of the stone he now carries... I thought you could help me fill him in." Kal Sran: He turns and looks towards Fynn as Adalyn indicates him. He pauses for a moment. "You have the lightsaber with you, the one your master handed down to you?" Morse: (Can a non force user see/hear this?) Kal Sran: (Yes, any and all.) Jonah looks on with more interest after the hologram actually responds to her Fynn Morano: "He didn't- he didn't exactly hand it down. I found his body after he had been killed and I took his lightsaber. I didn't want some back alley thief taking it and selling it to some collector. I'm sure he probably had someone else in mind for this responsibility. Not some kid who couldn't even feel the force if it punched him in the face." Fynn responds to holocron. (*Feel the force at the time) Kal Sran: "Fynn, in your name?" Kal Sran says allowing time for you to agree before continuing. "I am sure that Master Mervan meant to pass it down to you. You see, he was also mine and my brother's master as well. He had spoken of you to me before he died and he spoke well of you and your potential. He knew it was a struggle, but he told me that you would be his successor. He was ready to retire, he wanted you to have it. This is an important responsibility, but if he trusted you I would trust you too." is that your Fynn Morano: "Very well..." Fynn looks down at his lightsaber. "But why not just destroy the stones? Wouldn't that be easier than having guardians care for them for generations?" Kal Sran: "If only things were always that simple. They are made of material made be creatures of a higher intellect than ours and these stones cannot be destroyed nor can they be even removed from the Corellian sector. The Centerpoint ties them here and thus protecting them is the best means we have." by Fynn Morano: "So it would seem. Exactly how many of these stones are there?" Kal Sran: "There are five as there are five planets here in this sector. Each of the Five Watchers took guard on each planet and so will you be given task to watch over Corellia now that I have learned that Master Mervan is gone. At least we have one of the stones and they can't gain access to the Centerpoint without all five." Fynn Morano: "Adalyn mentioned Meloria. Is she one of these watchers as well??" Kal Sran: "Yes, she is. She watches over Drall." Adalyn/Katriana: "You know Meloria?" Fynn Morano: "Yes. She's the one that saved me from the Boiling Sea and trained me to be able to sense the Force. Before I left her she put herself in a trance to only awaken only when the Force required her. Sith apprentices came looking for her after I sealed her away. They never found her but if they come looking in greater numbers she and the stone could be in very real danger." Adalyn/Katriana: "Then we have a bit of a problem then... I need to go to Tralus and find Kal's brother. I also need to retrieve the lightsaber Royce took from Kal." "Oh... and those coordinates that Tsuvo showed us.. that's where the Centerpoint is. Though as long as we have at least one of the stones then I think they can't do much but look at it." she looks at Kal's holoimage for confimation. Fynn Morano: (Hey guys I need to go afk for like 10-15 minutes but I'll be right back) Kal Sran nods. "I sense that the best thing to do is to find my brother, he would know what to do and how to best approach it." Adalyn/Katriana nods slowly and then looks at Jonah, "You knew about the Centerpoint already?" Morse: "If you need all 5 to be able to do anything dangerous, why would we want to seek out the other ones?" Jonah: "Knew is a strong word. You hear legends, folklore... I didn't think we'd actually find it." Adalyn/Katriana: "Better in our hands than theirs, Morse. At least this way we can find new guardians for them to keep others from wanting to access the Centerpoint in the future." "What exactly have you heard, Jonah?" Morse: "Right. But shouldn't the person keeping the stone not go anywhere near the others? If Regem is after the center point, the more stones in the same place only increases the danger. Adalyn/Katriana: "That's true enough, but if he killed Hugh and didn't take it then, I doubt he knows that Fynn has it." Jonah: "Well, the Wingriders who helped me train Noru lived around several mysterious archaeological sites, so they liked to talk rumours. All kinds of speculation, too, including about Centerpoint Station. Everything from a cloning facility, to some kind of hyperdrive, to," he rolls his eyes particularly hard at this last one, "some kind of tractor beam that moves planets. Crazy stuff." Adalyn/Katriana: "From what I've learned... the latter isn't as crazy as you think. It's how the 5 brothers came to be from the history I was told." Jonah is a little stunned by this, especially as he thinks about it. "Who the hell could build that?" Adalyn/Katriana: "The Celestials." Jonah: "...One thing's for sure: We need to stop whoever's after it. You said you're going to Tralus?" Adalyn/Katriana: "Yes, Van Jahan Sran used to spend time around the stabmen towns along the Sea of Jarard." she frowns sarcastically. "I wonder who could show me around?" Jonah: "Stabmen. Oh, boy. I kind of hope I don't run into anyone I know." Adalyn/Katriana: "I thought you left the towns on a good note?" Jonah: He scratches the back of his head. "Did I say that? Well... aside from walking out on my clan, I may have been a little short on money, and... guided some financially endowed outsiders through private waters for their personal thrilling styanax hunt." "And been seen on said waters... and recognised guiding the nagak." Adalyn/Katriana: "Oh boy indeed... I think you left on worse terms than I did." Adalyn/Katriana looks at Fynn and Morse. "What do you think? After we get Cori patched up and back to the ship... Tralus next?" Jonah: He shrugs. "I'm not proud, but I'm not that ashamed, either. Things were tight for a while. I saw an opportunity, I took it. I wouldn't have if I didn't feel like I had to." He sighs. "Good luck explaining that to the elders, though." Master_GM (GM): As the scene draws to a close the heroes make their way through the rest of the Spine unhindered saying goodbye to the Selonians they had guide them they were now back at their ship. With Gentius Parl there to no longer hinder them they are able to easily take off from here. Having been filled in by the others while Adalyn worked on her wounds she says, "Well, this ship isn't going to drive itself." She tries to get up but winces in pain. (She being Cori) Adalyn/Katriana tsks and puts her hand on Cori's shoulder to stop her. "You're in no shape to fly the ship. I'm sure one of the others can manage for the time being." Cori: "Well, we are just flying to a Planet not even close to a parsec away." Adalyn/Katriana: "Then I think someone else can definitly handle it." Cori: "All right fiiiine." Adalyn/Katriana: "Next stop for you is bed," she says, taking her from the medical bay to the bunk and then finding out who on the ship would actually be able to fly the thing to Tralus. Jonah: (Who else is trained in pilot?) Master_GM (GM): Fynn lands the ship just outside of the port town of Tralus. Not really the port town that most people are use too. Because it is not a space port town, but a sea port time. Tralus is like taking a step back in time to a simpler age when everyone didn't really worry about space travelling. Most of the people of Talus look down on Tralus as they younger simpler brother. Tralus is steeped up in all kinds of strange superstitious things. However it is here that Jonah feels most at home. You are all walking along the pier. The smell of the saltwater fills the air. Gulls makes their cries, given the stabmen good luck on their hunt. One of the best places to go as with any real town worth its salt is the local pub/cantina/bar. time*town Jonah takes a deep breath of the sea air. "Now, this brings back memories." Adalyn/Katriana links her arm in Jonah's. "You know... in all the time I've known you, I don't think I've ever come here." Morse: Morse looks around, nervous from the way they spoke of the people here, and still thinking it isn't the best idea to even be here. Jonah: He grins at her. "It's an experience, especially if you visit the bar. Just be careful. It's a town full of sailors, after all." Adalyn/Katriana grins back "I think I'll be able to manage." she looks around. "Where should we go to start our search for Sran?" Jonah: He thinks. "If you're looking to ask questions, the bar might actually be the best place. Like I said, though, it can get rough. I was fifteen the first time I sneaked inside. A Selonian threatened to eat me. To this day, I don't know if she was joking." Fynn Morano: "Is it likely at all that bounty hunters frequent these places?" Jonah: "I wouldn't call it a long shot. Afraid they'll be looking for us?" Fynn Morano: "It's possible our enemies have places bounties on us. And we've made many of them so far." placed Master_GM (GM): Inside of the bar is everything you might expect from a town of this nature. A bawdy tune is playing in the background a couple of barmaids are walking around the air serving drinks and talking with customers. A single bartender stands behind the bar, he is a big man. Burly and not one to trifled with. There is one man sitting at the bar telling to other tall tales of sailing his nagak to the end of the ocean. There is a quiet game of some strange form of Pazaak between three people. Adalyn/Katriana: "We really should come up with some disguises for you lot." Jonah: Jonah looks around at the seedy cantina, then turns to Adalyn and smiles. "I take you to the nicest places, don't I?" Adalyn/Katriana: "I've actually been to worse..." Morse: Morse stays quiet, ever vigilant for signs of danger. Adalyn/Katriana glances amoung her companions. "Divide and conquer?" Fynn Morano: "Asking the members of this bar whether they've seen someone specific seems like it'd be hard. Most of these types don't seem to give information eagerly." Jonah: Jonah eyes the blowhard sailor at the bar. "On the other hand, if you get some of them drunk enough, you'd be hard pressed to stop them from giving information..." Master_GM (GM): After spending some time asking around a stern faced man walks up to Katriana as she is asking around for a Van Sran. His voice is hard, like the sound of gargling nails, his head is shaved bald and he has a scar across his upper chest. "Are you the one asking for Van Sran?" He asks poignantly. Jonah recognizes him. He is a stabman that usually sails by himself. He has been known to reel in a Styanax or two while doing this and is well respected in the town. Everyone and I mean everyone calls him, "Captain." Some say it is because he forgot his name. Others say it is because it is really embarrassing. Still it is never wise to ask him what his name is. He has killed for less. Jonah doesn't do anything overt, but puts a hand on the strap that his rifle hangs on his back from Adalyn/Katriana says cautiously at first. "Yes... Yes, I am." Master_GM (GM): He moves in threatening close to Katriana, "Why... are you... looking for him?" He asks his hand is close to his vibroblade. Adalyn/Katriana: "His brother sent me." Jonah steps up, at last Master_GM (GM): Upon hearing these words he leans back, but his gaze does not break until he sees Jonah step up. Jonah: "Everything okay, Captain?" Adalyn/Katriana stands up to the Captian, not letting him see that he's unnerved her a little bit." Master_GM (GM): "Jonah, what are you doing here?" He asks. It would seem that Captain knows everyone even if you are not an acquaintance. "Didn't the elders send you away?" Jonah sighs. Of course this had to come up. "I'm here on business. Just passing through." Master_GM (GM): "Better be. I'd hate for Jededia to see your sorry ass again." He finally turns his stern gaze back to Katriana. "His brother, huh?" Jonah bristles at the remark, but keeps his cool. Better not turn this into a scene. Adalyn/Katriana: "That is what I said." Master_GM (GM): "Sran doesn't like people. I doubt he would even want to see you even if his brother did send you." Adalyn/Katriana: "He'll want to see me." Master_GM (GM) looks the young, fair woman up and down in a very gross manner. As if he didn't really see a person, but an object. Something to use and discard. "All right. I could take you to him, but it will cost you." Captain looks the young, fair woman up and down in a very gross manner. As if he didn't really see a person, but an object. Something to use and discard. "All right. I could take you to him, but it will cost you." Adalyn/Katriana cocks her head at him and reaches out through the Force to see if her hunch was right. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 32 Jonah mutters under his breath to Adalyn. "I've just about had it with this boozer. Say the word and I'll stun his ass." Adalyn/Katriana: "I don't think you'll be taking me far, hmm?" Captain: "To my boat. From there, out to sea." "I am in need of a crew..." Adalyn/Katriana puts a calming hand on Jonah's arm. "For what purpose?" Captain: "Gloxix." He says. To you it means nothing, but to Jonah it means everything. Old Gloxix is a scarred, 14-meter styanax, oldest one known. The creature's black hide trailed a beard of lances and torn lines. No one has ever caught him. Some think that it can't be done. Jonah chuckles. Jonah: "You're insane." Adalyn/Katriana looks confused. "What is Gloxix?" Captain snaps, "You shut your mouth. He is the final catch I must have under my belt before I retire." Jonah: "Among stabmen, Gloxix is a legend. For a few actual great sailors and several dozen liars, he's the one that got away. You'll find a sailor in every port with a story about the time they almost caught Old Gloxix." "But that's the key word. Almost. Nobody ever actually catches him." Captain: "If there is one person who could catch the beast, you know it would be me." He says as he points his thumb towards his chest all while staring down Jonah. Adalyn/Katriana eyes Captain. "And you think three inexperienced sailors would be an asset to catching him?" she says indicating Morse, Fynn and herself. Captain: "You may get in the way, you may even be useless to me, but I need more than the two hands I got. You need passage to Van Sran. Seems that we both have needs." Both of you sense that there is something more here. That there is something further that he is up to than a simple catch. Jonah laughs harder still. "Your ego is gonna get you killed. Pardon me if I don't want to go down with you. Besides, isn't your whole reputation that you hunt alone?" Adalyn/Katriana: "And how is it exactly you know Van Sran?" Captain: "You think I haven't tried. Oh, I have tried to get Old Gloxix by myself and several times I have failed. I have even tried with a few other crew members, but there is something in my gut that tells me that this girl right here..." Pointing to Adalyn, "Is lucky." Adalyn/Katriana rolls her eyes. Captain: "Van Sran? I knew him since I was a boy. He taught me many things about the world around us and how to connect with it, before he decided to go and retire." Jonah: "How conveniently vague. You just happen to know the person we're looking for.. He taught you 'many things,' but then he retired, and now you'll only give us his whereabouts that you definitely probably know, if we do what you want." Captain looks at Jonah strange, "Sounds about the gist of what I am saying." Jonah: "Doesn't it, though." Jonah turns to Adalyn. "Come on. You don't seriously think he can help us, do you?" Captain: Jonah's sarcasm and wit seems to be lost on him, probably from the years of being a loner. Adalyn/Katriana glances at the others. "I have little choice..." Her glance rests on Jonah. "I think he's the only one." Fynn Morano: Fynn turns to Morse, "Do think he can be trusted?" Jonah sighs. "I just know I'm going to regret this." Adalyn/Katriana can't help but agree with Jonah. Category:Corellian Corruption